Traitor
by Eitan
Summary: Sakura get's poisoned by Sasori who found out that Sakumo Hatake killed his parents. Now Sasori want's to take revenge on Sakumo's only child: Kakashi Hatake. A story about betrayal, love and things that aren't what they seem.


**Extended Summary: **Due to an unfortante event Sasori finds out that his parents were killed by Hatake Sakumo. He decides to take revenge on Sakumo's only child: Hatake Kakashi. Knowing Kakashi and Sakura share a deep friendship Sasori developes a plan...A story about betrayal, love and things that aren't what they seem (DeiSaku, slight KakaSaku).

**Introduction:** The story starts about half a year after Gaara's abduction, as for example after the manga chapter 281. I have allowed myself a few tiny changes: first of all Chiyo was killed by Sasori and Sasori survived the battle. Logically Gaara is no longer alive, however Sakura was saved by Kakashi in the last minute.

This story is **rated M **for language, violence and sexual situations (some time later^^)

**Wanted:** Beta. Would be great to have someone who tells you right away what's yay and what's nay.__

**A/N: **_English isn't my native language so feel free to make my life a living hell for all the grammar mistakes. Huge thanks to the wonderful **Purely Sadictic** from the _narutoforum. _She already read once through and told me what I could do better and what I should take into consideration for future chapters. _

_Thanks to you I'll establish a new english-me writting style._

* * *

><p><strong>Traitor<strong>

Chapter One: Act Of Revenge/ Part One

* * *

><p>Her eyes wandered to the clock.<p>

The small hand remained meek on the huge black eight while the big one was slowly but surely moving to the twelve o'clock point. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

If she didn't hurry now she would guaranteed to be late. She quickly shelled herself out of the white coat identifying her as one of the senior medics and folded it meticulously together before she put it in the shelf of the locker. One the inside a tiny square mirror was attached to the locker door whom she gave a searching look as she put on her forehead protector.

During her shift at the hospital she had to remove all jewelry or all types of metal items. Not only because it could be disruptive and promotes injury in the treatment of a patient but because the metal could attach to all types of bacteria. For a flu infected person whose immune system was weakened from fighting the virus even the most harmless bacteria that accumulated in a ring in the course of the day for instance, could mean certain death.

With one last strong jerk she tightened her forehead protector and looked satisfied at herself in the mirror.

Not that Sakura give a particular interest in this scheme. The only metals, with which she occupied in her spare time, were the blades of her kunai and shuriken and certainly not any precious metal. Her jade-green eyes wandered over the pale, soft skin, down to her full, pink lips and hung on the ends of her shiny hair. She had given up washing her mane with a special shampoo or cream rinses to make it shinier and softer. If she wanted, she could provide with her chakra for healthy and well-groomed hair but apart from the fact that her hair was beautiful by nature it would be a waste of chakra. Just like her shisou it would be easy to keep her young in appearance or eliminate small blemishes, but she held back to even thing about something like that. She didn't want to become a fanatic beauty freak and emulate an unattainable ideal. She knew only too well what beauty obsession could do with a human. Physically, mentally as well. Almost daily Sakura fought out a battle with a fourteen-year-old girl who suffered from anorexia for a year.

Sayuri. The name suited her, for she was as pale and fragile as a lily. To save her life, Sakura had to fix the damage that her bodies had suffered due to rapid weight loss in a short amount of time and ensure through targeted chakra impulses that her entire circulation was back on track. The real battle was still eating. Not infrequently, Sakura had her stubborn patient rotate the arm so she took in a portion of rice with vegetables. That, or Sakura threatened her to insert an innertube in the esophagus and force-feeding if she refused to eat. Physically, that was all she could do for Sayuri but the work of a medic went far beyond. It was not only her task to heal physical ailments but generally to enable the people a better life. Sayuri was a broken soul, and those wounds needed time to heal. It was the fate of this girl that was merely two years younger than her that stopped her every time to even consider a diet.

Lost in thought her hand had wrapped around one of her hair.

She still wore her hair short even if it had tried to restore in the last four years. Although she wasn't any longer the little, weak, twelve year old girl she used to be back then that had played shinobi, without being aware what this job actually meant, she wasn't in the mood to let her hair grow long. Maybe because it was still a symbol of her decision. She didn't need the short hair to demonstrate that she had developed into a talented and strong kunoichi. The respect that she brought out her friends and enemies was proof enough of her capability as shinobi and as medicnin. As student of the Hokage, she was now well known for her healing arts and her unbridled temper just like the legendary Sannin herself. Not for nothing had Jiraiya called her several times 'mini Tsunade'.

Even outside of the fire country had the young chunin made a name thanks to her outstanding abilities and her exotic appearance.

She only achieved all this, because then during the chunin exam she had given herself a promise: to never be again inferior to Sasuke and Naruto.

She had sworn to become stronger, never again to get into a situation in which, due to her lack of skills she wouldn't be able of fighting with and for her friends in order to protect them. Never again she would be that helpless.

Her short hair was a symbol of her decision and reminded daily of its promise.

_Sasuke._

Once again her thoughts landed to the Uchiha. She didn't intentionally think of him, but too often the many ways her thoughts took, were inevitably linked with the black-haired. Her past was full of memories of him. He was still part of her life and she doubted that would change in future once. Contrary to what Sasuke had said as he left Konoha, their paths were always connected to each other and would always be. They ran side by side and it was only a matter of time until they again crossed paths.

This bond between Naruto, Sasuke, and her would remain as long as they lived. It was inseparable. She was sure that was one reason why Sasuke had tried to eliminate this bond: he _had loved_ them.

Naruto and her.

This affection had represented a threat to his task. Feelings could the Uchiha not afford in his goal to take revenge on his brother Itachi. Emotions were only in the way, made everything more complicated. A shinobi wasn't supposed to show emotions. A shinobi could show no emotions. A rule Sasuke had mastered better than any other. But over the years Sakura had learned to look underneath the underneath and if she thought back now to their united time as team seven, then love was the only explanation.

One more reason why they had to save Sasuke.

But things weren't any longer as easy as they were four years ago.

One single mission scattered all her naïve views about Sasuke abruptly. He would have killed them all; simply get rid of the threat once and for all and the thought, that it was Orochimaru of all, who stopped Sasuke's hand didn't make the whole thing any better. At that moment she realized that the Sasuke she had once known has long ceased to exist. All the hatred and his unbridled desire for revenge had destroyed him.

She gave herself no illusions. He wouldn't simply walk back to Konoha and everything was how it used to be. His only purpose in life was Itachi's death. Whether he lived or died after that, he didn't give a damn. She doubted strongly that he wanted to return to Konoha at all. He had severed all bonds and crossed a point where there is no turning back. And there wouldn't be a turning back for any of them, either for her or for Naruto. She knew Naruto sorely also had recognized the extent that Sasuke's betrayal had taken.

Orochimaru's assassination was just another section to a path that more and more would lead to Sasuke's ruin.

Every time she could see it in Naruto's eyes, if they stumbled over the issue Sasuke: He loved Sasuke too much to just leave him to his fate.

He had to save him, even if it meant having to kill him. Not for the first time she had exactly the same thought in her mind, but she had always shoved it aside before she ever had the chance to think through it. She also still loved the unapproachable Uchiha, her feelings just had matured as did her mind. It was no longer a childish crush but an affection unconditional and deeper than the love men and women felt for each other.

It was the kind of love that only real friends could share with each other. It was self-sacrificing, pure and lasted a lifetime.

For a long time Sakura had reconsidered her teenage dreams and ideas about the black-haired and recognized that there would never be a romantic relationship between them. At the thought of how often her twelve year old self had imagined to get married to the Uchiha, Sakura had to almost smile amused. Nothing more than girl's fantasies that had nothing to do with reality. In truth she had in her inexperience mistaken true friendship for love. A fact she had to experience by hard. It would be a lie to say that she was over Sasuke. She was over the romantic aspects, but not about her friendship with him and that is why they wouldn't give up. They would save him, no matter what.

Sighing, Sakura sank on the bench placed on opposite side of her locker. In her hand she held her knee-length black boots. Another health provision: Employees of the sanitation sector weren't allowed to wear street shoes.

The young woman cast a skeptical glance on the snow-white, slipper-like standard models, the dress code of the hospital prescribed. Combined with her long doctor's coat, it led to the epitome of a fashionable nightmare. Someone definitely should go and beat the designer! The only thing that missing would be that one dictated her to wear white high-water pants, instead of ninja shorts.

With a sinister look referring to this horrid idea, she quickly slipped out of the shoes and moved with a blissful sigh in her boots. At that her eyes darted to the clock. While the small hand still good remained at the eight, the big hand already had come dangerously close to the twelve.

Damn it!

Panic-stricken she tied her shoelace, grabbed the white slippers, threw them into the bottom shelf of her locker, so that a loud ping broke the silence and slammed the cabinet door immediately afterwards.

O hell, bloody fuckin' hell!

Without giving time to the indignant respond of her locker, Sakura reached for her jacket, hanging on a hook by the door and started to sprint.

Headless actions have never been her specialties.

No wonder that even this one was doomed to failure. Actually she should have known better, above all she should have felt it. Without regarding possible oncoming traffic no sooner as she had opened the door she ran into Shizune. Both women crashed with full speed into each other and seconds later found themselves on the floor.

"Sorry.", Sakura mumbled as she scanned her nose gently with her hand, which had clearly taken some damage from impact. Instantly green chakra glowed in front of her eyes and the stabbing pain subsided. "Everything still in place?", she turned to Shizune, who kept her head and waited for the pounding to stop.

"Yeah, more or less." With a pained face, she sat up and helped Sakura to her feet. "One would think that we are both shinobis."

"True, but if you're somewhere else with your thoughts such carelessness doesn't go unpunished for long.", Sakura replied and poked checking on her nose. She gave Shizune pointing look, and both women smiled.

"Even the skills of a shinobi obviously don't keep you save from the insidiousness of everyday life."

"At least they don't keep your save from your own stupidity.", Sakura added and closed the door behind the staff room of the hospital. Just she wanted to bend down to pick up her jacket, which had taken an involuntary flight hour during this action, as Shizune already gave it to her.

"Here."

"Thanks.", answered the younger, "Were you on your way to me?"

With a gesture she pointed to the door behind her.

"Yes, I was hoping to catch you up even before the end of your shift.", she confessed with a smile, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately. It's urgent."

Sakura sighed.

Couldn't that wait till tomorrow?

A glance at the clock at the end of the aisle told her that it was exactly eight clock.

Great.

She would not only come too late, but she would be too late in a big way.

Shizune followed her gaze and frowned slightly. "Time pressure?"

"Well yeah, you see. Actually, I arranged to meet at eight with Kakashi, Naruto and Sai, but now I come one way or the other too late." ,she explained, scratching her head lay on the back. Kakashi definitely had a bad influence on her. Presumably she would do it even before the copy ninja arrived at Ichiraku. Naruto, Sai and her stopped a long time ago to reprimand the jonin for his unpunctuality. Sakura had threatened her team-mates to beat the shit out of them should they grumble in her presence once more on Kakashi's lack of sense of time, after she had found out the reason for his lateness.

Sakura was one of the few people the aloof Hatake tolerated in his personal space. Probably she also was one of the few who knew as much detail about his past and even had heard it from his own mouth. Two years ago both had discovered by accident an understanding and interesting discussion partner in the other person and since then had hours of intensive talk on almost every topic the universe had to offer.

Their topics ranged over the proper blade care, to their favorite shampoos, to extremely curious questions on the part of Sakura about Kakashi's sharingan. Once she had picked a very sensitive rumor about the sharingan and didn't bother to ask Kakashi right away the moment he ran into her.

That a sharingan user was able to cause his victim unbearable pain was nothing new. She remembered exactly when Itachi Uchiha had appeared in Konoha and got Kakashi involved in a duel of eyes. The result was a completely depleted and almost been tortured to death Kakashi, who for a very long time was immobilized and had to stay in bed. That it obviously also had to go in the opposite direction of the emotional spectrum had never come to her mind and certainly not in the form of a stunning orgasm.

Kakashi, the very calm and aloof type as ever, whom nothing so easily tossed from car hadn't let the intimacy of this question deter him and declared her objective that it was true and one could actually produce also very pleasant feelings with the sharingan. Whether it was enough to orgasm, he hadn't tried before.

She liked it how he explained things to her from the point of an experienced shinobi and how he gave her his full trust. As well how much she appreciated it when he asked during a mission for her opinion as soon as it came to tactical issues. In this area she wasn't in nothing inferior to the older shinobi in terms of strategy though by far she hadn't his experience. It made her proud, that he the legendary sharingan no Kakashi, former ANBU member and seasoned jonin assesses her abilities that high and met her with the respect an equally shinobi entitled. They long ceased to hold on to the former teacher-student relationship and were clearly more to each other than just skilled shinobi who thought highly of the abilities of the other. Having been on countless missions together and due to their intimate talks, they also crossed the normal relationship between two team-mates.

In his presence she felt save and she found it all too easy to forget the world around them. Does something like a soul mate even exist? If, then Kakashi was definitely hers. Friendship is a soul in two bodies. There was no better definition, because too often she had the feeling that Kakashi knew she better than she herself. Though they were fourteen years apart, friendship was still the only word which could describe their relationship the best.

He was her buddy, her sensei, her comrade, her right shoulder to weep, her loyal friend.

He was just…everything.

One day, when they came again on the subject of sharingan, Sakura wasn't able to hold back and asked him how he had come to the eye. She had known she would take this issue a sore point, that's way she had waited so long to ask him. She had waited till he trusted her.

He had told her everything. Starting with the suicide of his father; the reason why the life of his team members were more important than the fulfillment of a mission; to Obito's tragic death while trying to rescue their team-mate Rin.

At this point Sakura hadn't held her tears back. She already guessed that Kakashi's life was nothing but a single, endless drama, though she did not expect that his past has shaped his character so much. The cause of his unpunctuality was also clarified: it was a memory of Obito, who also had never been on time.

She knew Kakashi blamed himself and thought Obito's death was his fault. She had seen it in his eyes as talked about it, seen it in the way his usually calm voice had suddenly changed, sounded after deep resentment. She had listened carefully, trying to understand, what he had understood and ultimately found that he wasn't a broken man, whom she should give her sympathy. He possessed an inner strength, though fragile, refused to be crushed by life. Nothing more than minor scratches on the surface of an unruly heart testified to the pain of the past. It was at that very moment she had realized, that the price of such a heart was aloofness. A selfish freedom, which demanded from him in exchange solitude and self-control. It wasn't something he had himself created, it was something that fate had prescribed him.

But Sakura wasn't strong enough to let him continue on this path alone.

In an unwary moment she had crossed the invisible line and drawn him in a heartfelt embrace. Not out of pity or to him to comfort but to pay respect to this inner strength and in the only way for her came into question.

Superficially considered a mocking gesture to his heart but for his soul it was like a balm. She had expected that he would fight against it, would show no emotion as she was used to by this great shinobi. Instead, he had allowed himself a moment of peace and found him near her.

Sakura smiled weakly at the recollection.

She did know exactly what she had him then whispered in his ear: "I wish you'd stop blaming yourself."

"You shouldn't have Tsunade wait longer."

Shizune's friendly voice brought her suddenly back from the depths of her thoughts sphere. She threw the older one a winking eye, said goodbye hastily and hurried away with a last smile. Secretly, she was curious what exactly it was the Godaime had to discuss with her at this time.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk to me, Shisou?"<p>

"Yes. I'm sorry to have to summon you at this late hour in my office."

She stopped short and looked at her apprentice in detail. She had placed her chin on her hands and looked thoughtfully at Sakura. A letter laid out before her on the table.

Sakura became nervous. Has there been recent news about Sasuke? Or had the Hokage received secret information about Akatsuki? Was Naruto in danger? In these cases she would certainly have ordered the rest of Team Kakashi here.

No, it had to be something else. Something that concerned Sakura personally.

The longer Tsunade kept silent, the more Sakura grew nervous. It was with difficulty she could restrain herself, not to step from one leg to the other. She was the Hokage's student, for god's sake! Bad news, that might concern her in any way shouldn't get her out of peace.

Tsunade suddenly broke her rigidity, took the letter in her hand and held it to her invitingly.

"This has reached me an hour ago."

Sakura gently took the letter and scanned it briefly, before she cast a quick glance at the seal. It looked familiar. It had to come from one of the villages that belonged to the fire country. She lifted her head and looked inquiringly at Tsunade.

"It's a letter from Mitarashi Kashike, a long-time friend of mine. We met at the time of second Shinobi World War and studied together. Like me he's specialized in medical jutsu. Furthermore he also has a seemingly endless knowledge about medicinal plants. His greenhouse contains the largest and most complete herb collection of all shinobi countries."

Sakura couldn't resist a surprised gasp. At the thought of what kind of an infinite source of knowledge this man had on this field and how much she could learn from him, she got slightly dizzy. It showed her all too well that she was just beginning her career and still had a lot to learn.

Tsunade remarked the enthusiasm of her student with a satisfied smile.

"He writes that he worked for a few months to a hardship and that he was with his medical wits end. He has never seen such a disease before. Apparently, something causes a frame-shift mutation in the DNA of affected, which means that a new order of amino acids is created. This mutation has serious consequences for shinobi , because of this they aren't any longer able to focus their chakra."

Tsunade frowned thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a poisoning.", Sakura wondered aloud, and sought the views of her teacher.

With a slight nod Tsunade confirmed her suspicions. "There must be an entirely new poison. There are poisons that attack your cells directly and destroy within a few seconds on all vital events. But a poison that can mutate the DNA I haven't met yet." The expression in Tsunade's face darkened suddenly and Sakura said, what both thought:

"Such a toxin is a threat to any shinobi. With such a poison, all hidden villages could be transformed into harmless countries within a few hours, which would put no more obstacles to an offensive strike." A terrible idea Sakura had to shudder.

There was only one organization that followed just such a goal:

_Akatsuki._

Sometimes wars are needed to secure the peace. With this attitude Akatsuki sought to make all shinobi countries fall under their control, to guarantee through a rule of fear and terror the peace for all time. Originally planned the Bijus should help them.

Maybe they didn't need them anymore.

That was all just pure speculation. The clear evidence could she only find there. If she were lucky then it wasn't even Akatsuki, but some new terrorist organization, which might have a completely different target. Or the disease had absolutely no criminal background and was due to a novel plant. No matter what the cause might be, she had to find it out. Because in the worst case, the fate of all the Shinobi was at stake.

Sakura threw a searchingly look at the Hokage. In her eyes, she could read the same assumptions that passed through her mind.

"Shisou, there is only one reason why you have summoned me here at this time." It was a statement and the unspoken words hung invisible between the two women in the air. "Please, Tsunade. What else is Kashike-sama writing?" ,urged the young chunin impatiently after complete silence for several minutes.

"He asked me for advice and hopes that I respond to his request. Knowing that I, as Hokage, God knows, have enough to do, he fails to ask whether my gifted student, Haruno Sakura, is willing to take my place."

She had hoped, but not considered it possible. Although she had crept an inkling leaving the office of the Hokage with a mission, but this order would be beyond any other mission she had till now. For one moment Sakura was speechless. Her thoughts raced. Shuttled between Akatsuki and the shinobi back and forth. A Shinobi, who was probably the epitome of an Iryonin and served as a walking encyclopedia. Such an educated man, whose knowledge at medical jutsu handed far over the trivial techniques that Sakura was busy every day. Such a man wanted help from an Iryonin which was still in her training? She couldn't believe that such a man had ever had heard of her. The pride that brought her this idea, triggered a warm feeling in her stomach that spread all over her body, even down to her fingertips and toes.

But when her thoughts again led to Akatsuki, this feeling faded with one blow.

Tsunade had been following the change of feelings on the attractive features of her student with attention.

"You'd be surprised how many know your name now outside the fire country. It is no wonder that Kashike has heard of you. You are my apprentice and there are very few Iryonin having our rank and experience."

Sakura wasn't lost on the slightest undertone in Tsunade's voice.

"I wouldn't arrogate to place me with you or Kashike-sama on the same level.", said Sakura, not able to hide the pride, that underpinned her joy at this idea.

An amused smile crossed Tsunade's features, which, given the threat that hung over their heads like an invisible sword looked more like a grimace.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura. At sixteen you already have a far greater knowledge than I possibly could have shown at thirty."

"I had a good teacher.", interrupted Sakura with a wide grin.

"You are a talented Iryonin. I'm sure you'll surpass me someday. I'm already counting the days until your name shows up for the first time in the Bingo book.", the Hokage continued unmoved, as if she had not been interrupted. Only a slight twitch of her mouth betrayed that she was pleased with Sakura's compliment.

"Hopefully not too soon. Otherwise Akatsuki might get the idea to kidnap me.", joked Sakura to cover how uneasy she felt to be shaken by so much praise. She wasn't used to compliments. While Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi had already told her more often, how talented she was and that she had increased enormously since her time as genin, it was unusual for Tsunade to throw compliments around.

The eyes of the Hokage narrowed just above this inappropriate comment, but said nothing. It was a harmless joke, nothing more.

"You know what is at stake. Should Akatsuki really pull the strings in the background, then we have a serious problem. This additional factor makes the mission a lot more dangerous, but since we cannot safely assume that Akatsuki has its fingers in the game, I will leave the rank of the mission unchanged. The mission, if you should accept it, running under the category of a single B-rank mission. According to the title you're not a jonin yet and due to the rules not in a position to carry out individual missions, but you're the only one I can entrust with this mission. Under these circumstances, it's even harder for me to have to send you out alone. But I trust you. If this matter were of short time, I'd send an ANBU squad with you. But we must assume that this mission will take weeks, if not months. It all depends on your talent and your skills as a shinobi, Sakura.

For such a long period of uncertainty, I can't even spare one team."

"Understood, Hokage-sama.", answered Sakura and used with intention, the formal form of address.

Tsunade raised curtly an eyebrow. She understood the words hidden behind this prestigious title, because Sakura used it only when she wanted to convey to her that she was delighted when her teacher had such confidence in her. It was the hint, that Tsunade had no to worry.

"I accept the mission, even though I'm not quite sure of what help I can be for a master like Kashike-sama. But I won't disappoint you, Shisou and get the cause to the bottom. Even if I should end up with Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded satisfied. "I expected nothing else from you, Sakura. But I forbid any reckless actions, which could lead you in the vicinity of Akatsuki and probably even could make you a target. Especially if they should get you close to Itachi Uchiha. I don't want any suicidal actions, got it?"

Sakura twitched slightly together at the sharp tone of the Hokage and nodded finally. It was useless to fool Tsunade. She knew too well, that Sakura would go after every little track, which could lead to Sasuke. Even if she had to take it with the most dangerous S-ranked criminal of Konoha: Uchiha Itachi.

"Your destination is Akuma, a small village in the river country, close to the border of the fire country. Address can be found here."

The Godaime handed Sakura the scroll, which contained a detailed schedule of the mission, together with a personal letter from the Hokage.

"Please give Kashike this letter. We haven't seen each other for so long that there are things to tell."

Sakura nodded understandingly. If she had more time, she had asked her teacher at length about her client. There was so much she wanted to know, but unfortunately time had the annoying habit to pass uncontrollably fast. She still had to hook up with her boys and to do all sorts of preparations for tomorrow's departure. Maybe Kashike would answer all her questions.

"It's up to you to set off whenever you want to, but it shouldn't be later than tomorrow noon. Not later than two days after your arrival, I expect a first annual report and wish to be informed of any further activity.", continued the Hokage professional. "Officially, I'll give you a period of three months to find out what causes this disease and to work on a cure. After three months I will make decisions based on your results, whether the mission is extended or not."

"Understood, Shisou.", confirmed the young chunin and felt the conversation was over. Therefore, she suggested the usual respectful bow, and turned to go. Just before she reached the door, she heard Tsunade's voice again.

"And Sakura…"

Addressed stopped and threw back over her shoulder a brief look at the Godaime.

"This mission is top secret. You can't lose a word about it to Naruto. The very word, 'Akatsuki ' would be enough for him to berserk."

Sakura withstanded Tsunade's severe glance, till it turned into a softer one.

"Don't do anything on your own."

Her voice didn't sound worried, more like the voice of a mother, who warned her child not to do anything stupid before she send it out to play.

Sakura smiled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tick. Tick<em>

Nervously nocked Naruto's middle finger on the bright shiny table top. The more minutes passed, the more impatient became his finger and the knocking faster and faster. Than it had been ten past eight, he had given up to get the clock to run faster by casting dark eyes at it. Why actually had time the stupid habit of passing slowly, when a happy event was imminent and exactly doing the opposite when something unpleasant is announced? Fighting against the urge to count the seconds up to Sakura's appearance he forced himself to focus his views on anything, except the clock, which almost seemed to mock him by its position.

He rested his head on his left hand and his middle finger continued to make the knocking noise. It was totally uncharacteristic for Sakura to be late. Her shift ended at seven-thirty and the way to Ichiraku was for a shinobi nothing more than a stone's throw. It was also uncharacteristic for Sakura to simply forget appointments, no matter how much she had to the ears. She was one of the most conscientious people he knew. That left only one last option. Something must have happened to her. No sooner had he thought of this idea to the end, he rejected it again. This possibility was not only highly unlikely, it was just too ridiculous. Within the walls of Konoha, there was no threat, fact disregard that the little girl, which had to be protected by her teammates was long gone.

The one who tried to pick a fight with the spirited kunoichi already had his sympathy. More than once she had put her skills to the test and proved that she was not an opponent that one should underestimate because of her looks. Maybe it happened that Sakura's exotic beauty combined with her inhuman strength and her medical knowledge the reason why she was a terrifying and deadly enemy.

He admired her.

She had a strong personality that allowed her to never let go of the goal in mind. Everything about her, from her beautiful jade-green eyes, her sharp mind to her loving nature, which is often kept covered behind the strong kunoichi, she was simply perfect. The blonde couldn't think of any other description to verbalize his friend for many years in one word. But he also knew the Sakura behind this perfect façade. The Sakura, who was still deeply hurt by Sasuke's betrayal, the Sakura, who would make every effort to lead their teammate back on the right path, the Sakura, who kept her heart still closed.

It was an observation he couldn't ignore for although he was sure that she was over her crush on Sasuke and that she was finally aware of the harsh reality, she hadn't been in love for once until now.

Yet not once she had entered into a relationship, much less that she would have had a date. It was certainly not the lack of offerings or admires, was she like him aware of the glances of young men that followed her. She was adorable, with every fiber of her body.

The exterior façade misled and let her look older, as her sixteen winters would assume. Judging by her appearance Naruto would guess her to be about eighteen years old.

No surprise then, that also older shinobi obviously took an interest in the young cherry blossom. This mature beauty combined with her inexperience led to an appealing mixture, which seems to arouse in many men the hunting and capture impulse.

Sakura was indeed a proud creature, but she wasn't arrogant, what couldn't be the reason why she didn't get involved with any male. There were plenty of shinboi that could catch up with her.

What was it then that held her back to go after basic needs of human existence?

The young chunin wasn't a person afraid of physical contact. On the contrary: small touches or hugs were always welcome and if she didn't get them, she just demanded them. This meant she was a very emotional type longing for warmth and secureness.

Why then her self-selected distance to the opposite sex? Was she afraid to be hurt again? Or was there really just no one who drew her attention?

Love formed the cornerstone for the survival of a shinobi. It was his impulsion that for what he fought, what made him strong. Without love would be no day worth living.

He was sure Sakura knew that as well, but the motive of her self-imposed solitude remained an enigma. Loneliness was no good. It affected your heart like a disease and clouded your thoughts. It created an illusion of an upside-down world and played as long with your feelings until you fall into a deep hole of depression.

Naruto knew this better than any other. His past had taught him that a life without love or friendship was a meaningless life.

The blond chaos ninja sighed and attracted Sai's unwanted attention.

Since the two at the same time had arrived just before eight at Ichiraku and place on one of the stools were taken, they had changed except for a brief greeting not a single word. Now Sai's eyes wandered Naruto's pensive features. He threw an observing look at the wall clock behind the counter.

It was twenty minutes past eight.

"Sakura's late.", he annotated soberly, waiting for a response.

There was none, instead Naruto drifted even deeper in his fought staring straight ahead.

"Kakashi-sempai also isn't here.", Sai continued with the same objective voice and earned only silence. With a practiced eye Sai tried to analyze what Naruto was thinking and how he could elicit a response.

"I get Sakura. Why should she hang around with a wimp like you?"

_Three. Two. One._

It was as if suddenly had an explosive device detonated. From one moment to the next Naruto jumped up enraged and glared angrily at Sai.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How do you come up with such bullshit? Maybe she just has enough of you and your psychotic behavior!", he shouted, pointing with a raised index finger on Sai.

If he had taken a brief pause, he would have noticed that Sai had pursued only one purpose: to bring him to other thoughts. There was no better subject than the constitution of a particular sex characteristic to infuriate Naruto. Though Sai wouldn't ever admit it, but those constant arguments with him made a lot of fun.

The black-haired gave the blond a wide, fake smile. "Why not? Finally, it's still incomprehensible to me how you could end up with this Hyuuga without a pe- "

"What's it with you and your penis obsession?", Naruto yelled so loud that the whole neighborhood within five kilometers was sharing their topic of conversation.

Ichiraku shook his head and muttered something to himself, which sounded a lot like 'boys' , while his daughter Ayame started bright red at the word 'penis'.

"Mind your own and stop thinking about mine!"

Naruto's words echoed in the small store like a bell. As its echo died away, there was dead silence. Only the boiling water for the noodles and the voice of a toddler who wanted to know from his mother, who this 'penis' was they talked about broke through the silence. Still the blond pierced Sai with evil eyes, but he seemed to not embark on a second round to do.

With an irritated look, Naruto fell back on his stool. Just at that moment a deafening growl cut through the air.

"Seems like I came at just the right moment.", commented a woman's voice sounding amused on the roaring protests of Naruto's empty stomach.

Naruto turned around and a broad smile crept over his face in seconds.

There she was.

A stunning smile on her pink lips and waved in greeting as she pushed with her other hand the half of the curtain aside.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been? I thought I had to put together a search party."

Sakura chuckled at this idea and settled on the free stool between her boys, whom they had kept her free.

"Hi Sai.", she greeted the cool black-haired man, who gave her a rare but genuine smile. Then she turned to Naruto. "That sounds like you.", she replied and was tempted to stroke through the short hair of his blond mane.

"Did you have to work overtime in the hospital?", asked Sai and Sakura turned to him.

"Would be even better if Tsunade-baa-chan forced you to make overtime on our 'Team Kakashi ramen-evening'. No one can catch a glimpse of you even under normal circumstances.", answered Naruto instead of Sakura and made no secret that he didn't like it at all, if Sakura had to neglect her friends for the work in the hospital.

"Only an idiot could think of such a dumb name.", remarked Sai and earned an angry look from Naruto.

Since Sakura was sitting between them, none wanted to risk any hasty action, which would have inevitably ended with a punch from Sakura.

For both.

Named gave the two fighting cocks a warning glance.

"No, no overtime. Tsunade-sama wanted to see me.", she explained shortly and read the menu, as if its content was particularly thrilling.

She knew after being late half an hour that it wouldn't be done with such an unprofessional declaration. The looks her teammates threw at her confirmed her feeling. A more detailed explanation was needed and not only fast but also one that sounded plausible.

"She sends me on a single mission. I'll leave tomorrow to the river country and then have to pay a visit to the greenhouse. Tsunade's stock of rare medical plants, which we unfortunately can't grow here in Konoha with our limited knowledge, comes to an end. Therefore, she sends me there to procure new supply and to possibly learn one or two things from her old friend, the owner of this greenhouse. Just imagine, it's the supreme of all hidden villages!"

She tried so as to make it look as if the lack of information; for instance which plants exactly she had to procure was only providence in order not to overtax them with medical terms. She hoped fervently that Sai, who had been in Root, had not exposed her trick. Eventually this fact would appear him, like any other member of ANBU immediately suspicious. She felt his scrutiny, but dared not to look, for fear he could read in her face that she hid something.

"What? She sends you on a single mission!", exclaimed Naruto, and a trace of anger stayed in his bewildered voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean now?", she hissed, glaring angrily at the blond, who shrank under the fire that glowed in her eyes.

"What, you think I can't do a single mission? Just so you know I'm not a little, frightened girl anymore! I'm the Hokage's apprentice and if I wished I could paralyze your chakra circulation with a targeted strike."

Her harsh words mingled a hint of bitterness, but also pride. It showed clearly that she hated to be underestimated.

"I thought you would be happy for me, Naruto.", she added coldly and turned her gaze from the blond. "This mission is an ideal opportunity for me. If I successfully complete, I'll be an even stronger kunoichi. Especially you should understand. Tsunade-sama trusts my skills. You should, too."

"That's not it.", Naruto interrupted, shaking his head and let his eyes wander over her petrified expression.

"Then what is it? I'm not planning to get killed or kidnapped, Naruto. And even if: we are shinobi. Death is part of our way. I don't have to justify to you."

For a moment Naruto looked like as if he wanted to say something, but he thought for a better one, and held back. She could see what was going on in him. The thought of losing her, because he wasn't with her was reflected on his lineaments. The agony of this image was written on his face and contorted his lips into a thin line that trembled with suppressed tension. He didn't want to stay behind, while she was alone on a mission. Sakura realized the only reason why he didn't rush into the office of the Hokage telling her in a very loud detour what he thought of this mission was the respect towards her. He respected her decision to have accepted this mission, although he wouldn't come to terms with it. That told her a blip in the deep blue eyes.

"He has left us both. He has let us down." Sakura's voice was quiet but steady. Her eyes softened. "I won't let you down, Naruto. I promise."

The eyes of the blonde widened. He stared at the young chunin in surprise before a warm smile stole over his face.

"And if you think I would take advantage of this mission for any ego trips, to find something out about Sasuke, then you thought wrong. Tsunade has forbidden me such actions already." She pulled a face as if she were anything but pleased with this fact.

"I shall just concentrate on my mission."

That was not even lying.

"What despite Sasuke would be strong enough to overwhelm me?"

It was a rhetorical question, Sakura underlined with a broad grin that misled everyone.

"It's not about your skills, Sakura. Hell, everyone knows what kind of a strong and talented kunoichi you are. The point is that you have to go alone on this mission.", Naruto said with a smooth voice. "You aren't a jonin or an ANBU member."

She heard the concern that resonated in his words and knew that he would not be dissuaded from his opinion. Sure, she understood his fears and if she were in his place, she would be just as sick with worry and would do everything possible to prevent that he went on such a mission. But he wouldn't have listened to her either and also wouldn't have dissuaded from it. Presumably that was the reason for this drama: because he knew her just as good as she knew him. Normally she'd be stirred, but her sudden fury wouldn't let her consider this.

"Do you want to enlighten me now about the rules of shinobi?", she asked irritably, not trying to hide the accusation that stuck in that sentence. "I know why teams are formed on missions, Naruto. Thank you very much! Just in case you've forgotten: we had the same Sensei." She knew that her words were harsh and hurtful. Naruto deserved none of it.

"Then you know certainly what Kakashi-sensei said about those who abandoned their comrades.", Naruto responded unemotionally.

It was like a slap in the face. No, it was worse.

She lifted her eyes and looked at Naruto with wide open eyes. Never had the blond insulted her and never had felt an insult so painful. Her whole body began to tremble uncontrollably. Whether out of anger and shock she couldn't say exactly.

"_What?_", she whispered, fighting for the first time in ages with her tears.

"You're not only concealing important information about the mission itself, you also don't want to tell us why Tsunade just sends you.", Sai intervened and watched the Haruno closely. "This is all very suspicious."

"And leaves only one conclusion.", Naruto went on, "Tsunade has ordered you to lose no word about the mission. There is only one explanation: You have been entrusted with a secret mission."

Inwardly Sakura cursed herself.

She shouldn't have come here. They had seen through her faster than she had imagined. Her negligence threatened to jeopardize her mission before it even had begun. There was only one fact, they hadn't yet mentioned.

A look into the eyes of her team members and she knew what was coming.

"Since you weren't allowed to inform me and Naruto the mission must have something to do with Naruto.", said Sai coldly and Sakura waited for the coup de grace. "This means that your mission has indirectly to do with Akatsuki."

Sakura closed her eyes resignedly.

Damn it.

Was she so easy to see through? Or was it a mere misconception of lies? No, the two had simply learned to look for tell-tale things.

She lifted her head and looked straight at Naruto.

Then suddenly she burst into peals of laughter.

"If you come up every time with such wild theories, when I'm late times, than I should probably never be late again.", she chuckled cheerfully and wiped away a tear.

Sai and Naruto exchanged a worried glance.

"Fun aside, guys. Your theory is absurd. I only haven't given you any information about it because I didn't want to bore you with my medical knowledge. The name of Tsunade's old friend is Miarashi Kashike and I haven't mentioned him because the name anyway doesn't tell you a thing.", Sakura said with a shrug, "And Tsunade sends just me, because she can spare at the moment none of the other teams and because I'm the only Iryonin in Konoha, which enjoys the same status as Tsunade or Shizune."

She stopped and looked at her friends carefully. "About time you really get paranoid, you know?", she said, shaking her head as if the thought of a secret mission would entertain her highly. It was a bluff and she hoped fervently that it was convincing.

Naruto's brow was furrowed as he watched his friend. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't say exactly what it was. Her explanation sounded logical, but his feeling told him she was lying.

"We're friends, Sakura. And friends trust each other unconditionally."

Her stomach tensed. It was clear what he wanted from her: the truth. But this she couldn't give him. As much as she wanted to. By entrusting him not, what her real mission was about, she protected him from getting to put himself in danger and at the same time had to take into account that he considered it a betrayal of trust.

A price she gladly took upon herself to protect Naruto's life.

"Yeah, you're right, Naruto. Friends trust each other."

She had enough. She stood up and without throwing her team-mates another look, she turned to go.

"Then start right away."

Accompanied by a silent flutter of the curtain, Sakura stepped out into the cool night air.


End file.
